U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,753,830 and 7,927,263, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in entirety, disclose exercise equipment including a weight rack frame and bench frame releasably lockable to the weight rack frame at a plurality of selectable locking locations there along.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/451,304, filed Apr. 19, 2012, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference in entirety, discloses exercise equipment and adjustable band peg assemblies for exercise equipment having a base frame with a plurality of band peg holes therein. A band peg is movably connected to the base frame so as to be selectively inserted in different holes in the plurality of band peg holes while remaining connected to the base frame.